Renacer
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Encerrado en una oscura habitación, condenado a pagar por sus pecados.Kagamine Len Song fic de Re-Birthday  Oneshot


VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE AL ESCRIBIR ESTO NO LO HAGO MAS QUE PARA ENTRETENER

RE BIRTHDAY

Solo fue un dolor pasajero, ya no siento nada: Solo espero que ella halla huido hacia una nueva vida, una vida en la que ya no estaré…

-Lo siento mucho hermanita

Tengo la sensación de que caída desde hace unas horas, tengo los ojos cerrados y me es imposible saber que pasa.

¿Acaso en esto consiste la muerte?

Estoy triste, ya nunca volveré a ver a mi hermanita, mi dulce princesa. Hice todo por que fuera feliz, ahora solo depende de ella.

…

¿Dónde estoy? Siento como si hubiera olvidado algo, pero no se qué, abro mis ojos intentando ver lo que me rodea, tal vez así recuerde algo.

Es una habitación pequeña, sus paredes son de un sombrío color gris. No hay nada, solo estoy yo. Es de cierta forma triste; miro al techo y puedo ver una cerradura la cual tiene una llave es enorme, siento muy pesadas las manos, no puedo ni levantarlas…

"Ese es el peso de tus pecados, por ellos tendrás que pagar y por siempre aquí te quedaras"

Esa frase salió de la cerradura, no comprendo por que lo dijo, no creo haber hecho nada, o más bien ¿No lo recuerdo?

Miré mis manos, tenían esposas con una larga cadena, estaba teñida de carmesí. Fue entonces cuando recordé; gente gritando, una espada en mis manos, una hermosa chica muerta entre mis brazos, fue cuando el Reino de Verde calló, mis manos estaban atadas con la sangre inocente que las manchó.

También mire mis tobillos, estaban atados con grilletes, teñidos de un azul muy profundo, solo sé que ese azul era de las lágrimas de todo el dolor que causé.

¿De verdad soy tan terrible? Solo quería que mi princesa fuera feliz ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

Estoy condenado a sufrir, me lo merezco, creo que será mejor cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estoy en otra parte que no sea este horrible sitio.

"La Lu Li La…"

Una hermosa voz llegó a mis oídos, no comprendí la letra de la canción, pero de cierta forma me calmaba ¿Acaso era una canción de amor?

Comencé a tararear la tonada que tenía esa incomprensible letra. Era como si alguien me cantara solo para olvidar que me quedare aquí toda la eternidad.

Día tras día a la misma hora (O al menos eso creo) aquella dulce voz llegaba hasta mi cantando esa hermosa e incomprensible canción.

¿Cuánto tiempo habré pasado aquí?

Tal vez días, meses, años, no puedo saberlo, pero estoy seguro de que el tiempo pasa, lo sé debido al dolor que tengo en las muñecas y tobillos, los grilletes y esposas pesan más a cada momento.

Los momentos que paso sin escuchar la canción me parecen eternos. Veo pasar una y otra vez mis pecados. Todo es sufrimiento, si tal vez me hubiera detenido…

…estaría al lado de mi hermanita.

-Tú eres la princesa, yo el sirviente fiel –canté con una nueva tonada -Gemelos separados por este destino cruel –quería que mi voz llegase hasta ella -Pero si renaciera, quisiera volverte a ver –mi voz se quebró un poco en la última frase y me solté a llorar

Ni siquiera podía cubrir mi rostro con mis manos, las esposas me lo impedían. Pase así largo rato.

-"La... Lu… Li… La…"

Escuché de nuevo mi canción, había llegado a mi cuando más la necesitaba.

Como me gustaría ver al ser que canta aquella bella canción, su voz es hermosa y me tranquiliza…

"Con la fe que tengo, oh botella de cristal, mi deseo cumple por favor…"

Comencé a comprender la letra, era un mensaje…

….Un mensaje de arrepentimiento.

Una luz entró por la cerradura, era pequeña y cálida.

"… si pudiera yo volver a nacer…"

La luz se detuvo enfrente de mí y atravesó mi pecho, por un momento sentí una sensación de alivio, como si alguien me abrazara.

-Perdóname, por favor, no quería que esto ocurriera, fui una egoísta por favor, quiero estar contigo

Una desesperada voz recorrió mi interior con esa frase, era mi princesa…

-Por favor, Dios, si pudiera volver a nacer yo… yo…

Las lágrimas invadieron mis ojos, ella debía sentirse igual que yo. Quería decirle algo, con mucho esfuerzo puse mis manos en mi pecho, aunque el dolor era insoportable las mantuve allí y dije:

-Si renaciéramos, ¿No seria lindo ser gemelos de nuevo?

Aunque sabía que era imposible que yo renaciera, al menos quería dejarle la esperanza de volverla a ver.

-Dios, escúchala y por favor deja que ella se olvide de mí para que no sufra.

Bajé las manos y lloré en silencio un largo rato.

"Tus pecados no han sido borrados, pero he visto tu corazón, no hay maldad en él, repararé este horrible destino que tienes"

Escuché aquella frase. ¿Era en serio?

Miré hacia la cerradura y vi claramente como la llave giraba, no podía creerlo.

-Te perdonaremos, hoy volverás a nacer –Esa voz salió de las esposas que me apresaban y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro en mis muñecas.

Miré mis tobillos, pero no encontré los grilletes…

-Hoy vas a comenzar tu nueva vida, aprovéchala al máximo –dijo una voz diferente, supuse que era de lo que antes eran los grilletes.

-Muchas gracias –dije y cerré mis ojos

De pronto sentí como si cayera, era como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes, abrí mis ojos y todo se había desvanecido.

Frente a mis ojos comenzaron a pasar imágenes, no lograba reconocer nada, era extraño, una imagen llamo mucho mi atención, era una niña, tenía la sensación de haber visto su rostro antes.

Cerré los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño.

-Ya desperté a uno, si funciona correctamente, despertaré al otro. –escuché, pero no comprendí

Abrí los ojos y vi que una mano estaba frente a mi apoyada en un cristal, era un hombre y me miraba fijamente. Abrió la puerta de cristal entre nosotros y salí de una máquina enorme.

-Buenos días –saludó –Dime ¿Sabes tu nombre?

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Len Kagamine soy el VOCALOID Cero Dos -eso salió de mi boca, sabía quien era y mi propósito en la vida, pero sentí como si algo me faltara.

-¡Muy bien, Len! –Me felicitó el hombre –Mira hacía allá, ¿Vez a esa chica? –Preguntó señalando a una niña de largo cabello verde que se encontraba sentada lejos de nosotros –Dime quien es ella

Asentí con mi cabeza.

-Ella es Hatsune Miku el VOCALOID Cero Uno –dije y mire a los lados buscando algo o a alguien

-¡Excelente Len! –Gritó emocionado –Creo que debes conocer a alguien… -dijo y me dirigió hacia lo que me pareció un espejo, pero no era así era otra puerta de cristal.

Adentro de aquel lugar había otro VOCALOID, no estaba en mi información, lo miré detenidamente, era una niña, su rostro me parecía conocido, su cabello era rubio y lo tenía corto.

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla, ahora solo tenía el deseo de verla despierta.

El hombre la despertó igual que a mi y me la puso enfrente, me di cuenta de que éramos similares.

Ambos nos miramos sorprendidos, sus ojos eran azules, igual que los míos. Levanté mi mano izquierda y la puse frente a ella.

Ella miró detenidamente mi mano y puso su mano derecha sobre ella, parecía que estábamos frente a un espejo.

Nos volvimos a mirar y una sonrisa se dibujo en nuestros labios, por alguna razón sentí correr una lágrima por mi mejilla, era como si hubiese extrañado su presencia por un largo tiempo.

-Soy Kagamine Rin VOCALOID Cero Dos y hermana mayor de Kagamine Len VOCALOID Cero Dos, ambos somos espejos gemelos –dijo

Ella me conocía. Percibí en sus ojos un par de lágrimas. Creo, que ambos sentíamos lo mismo. Un extraño impulso hizo que nos abrazamos y nos soltáramos a llorar.

Ahora nos esperaba una nueva vida juntos y no dejaríamos que nada nos separara.

Fin

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Bueno espero y les haya gustado este mi primer fanfic de VOCALOID si es muy malo por favor no duden en decirme. Ah si una cosa, en Japón el gemelo que nace después es considerado el mayor. Me despido gracias por leer.

CHIBI CARSHMEN ICHIGO.


End file.
